The present invention generally relates to a bag for independently carrying different types of articles. More specifically, the invention relates to a duffle-type bag which can be converted to a garment-type bag wherein the duffle-type bag carries athletic gear and the like, and the garment bag carries hanging articles, such as a suit, a dress, or the like.
Duffle bags are commonly used for transporting athletic gear and similar type clothing by patrons of health clubs, racket clubs, country clubs and other such activity centers. Typically, such patrons wear professional clothing to activity centers, and the patrons require changing into athletic gear at the center. After working out, for example, at the activity center, the patron may require changing back into the professional clothing to return to work or the like. In the alternative, the athletic gear may be continued to be worn by the patron, and the professional clothing may require hanging for carrying of the clothing to a second destination without wrinkling or otherwise damaging the clothing.
To this end, patrons of health clubs, for example, often carry both a duffle bag and a garment bag. The duffle bag includes the athletic gear required for working out, and the garment bag carries the suit, the dress, or the like worn by the individual. If the individual works out prior to going to his job, a suit or uniform remains neat during transport for wearing the same for the remainder of the day or any portion of the day.
As a result of the foregoing scenarios, these patrons are burdened by carrying a duffle bag for athletic clothes and a garment bag for professional clothes. Further, the undesirability of carrying two bags is magnified for patrons who require the use of public transportation, such as in congested cities. Often, additional bags may also be required, such as suitcases for traveling or brief cases for carrying work or other necessities. Still further, carrying multiple bags is often undesirable for certain individuals since additional bags may create vulnerability of the individual to robbers or pick-pocketers. In addition, many individuals would prefer carrying an indiscreet number of bags to maintain a professional image.
To minimize the number of bags carried to, for example, activity centers, individuals often carry folded garment bags inside of a duffle bag. This reduces the number of bags actually carried to the activity center. However, both bags must be carried home from the activity center by the patron since a full garment bag will not generally stow within a duffle bag.
In the alterative, a single garment bag may be used to transport athletic gear and clothing to the center. Therefore, a duffle bag need not be carried by the individual. However, many individuals prefer carrying their athletic gear and other required clothing to work before travelling to the particular activity center since a smaller, more discreet duffle-type bag is generally more desirable for carrying into the individual's work place.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved convertible bag for carrying both professional clothes and carrying athletic wear independently from one another.